


Don't Listen to Them.... Just Focus on Me!

by AbTmnt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbTmnt/pseuds/AbTmnt
Summary: Castiel x readerWhen a hunt goes awry will Castiel, Dean, and Sam be able to find Y/n before it's to late





	Don't Listen to Them.... Just Focus on Me!

This is for Katies 1k writing challenge!!! (casbabydontgoineedyou, she’s on tumblr for those wanting to check out her awesome writing!) 

Castiel x reader

Prompt: “Don’t listen to them, please. Try and shut them out. They’re not real, this isn’t real.

Y/N: Your Name  
y/h/l: Your Hair length  
y/h/c: Your Hair color  
y/e/c: Your Eye color

Warnings: Language, Hate, other than that It’s just Fluffy.

Characters: Y/n(sister Winchester), Castiel, Dean, Sam

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where the fuck is she??!!!” Castiel yells, running his hands through his hair pacing in front of the Winchesters, who also are very stressed that they can’t find, Y/n.

“Did you try calling her cell?” Cas asks

“We’ve tried calling twenty plus times Cas, she isn’t answering.” Sam says resting his head in his hands.

“Well try again!” Cas growls out

“If she didn’t answer before Cas she isn’t going to answer now.” Dean says with a sigh not really in the right state of mind to snap back at the Angel.

“I just can’t believe this! I don’t join you three for one stupid hunt and you two can’t even keep track of where she is!!! Can’t keep her safe from whatever the hell this thing is!” 

“Castiel, don’t be an asshole right now! She’s our baby sister!! You don’t think we’d give anything to know where she is right now! Fuck we’d do anything to switch places with her right now if we could!” Dean yells standing up and getting in his best friends face clenching his fists.

The Angel's face falls and he slumps down into the nearest chair, face in his hands. He’s doing everything he can to not completely lose it. Y/n was his everything…. Is his everything and with her gone, not knowing where she is, not knowing if she’s being tortured right now is killing him. His whole world falling apart within a blink of an eye.   
Dean, forces himself to calm down seeing the state Castiel is in, getting pissed off at him for freaking out because he has no clue where the person he loves most is at, is not going to solve anything. He places a hand on his shoulder trying to give Castiel and himself some sort of reassuring comfort. Looking to Sam for any help at this point.

“I’m sorry….. I just.. I’m terrified of losing her.” Castiel whispers, not able to bring his voice any higher.

“We all are Cas, but we will find her and she’s going to be ok…. Because Y/n is a Winchester, and she is the most stubborn and strong willed out of all of us.” Dean says sitting back down in his previous spot.

“Cas you two are soulmates isn’t there a way for you to just track her?” Sam asks

“We have not sealed our bond yet, so no. If we had then yes, but unless she prays to me I have no way of finding her. And knowing she hasn’t prayed to me yet, makes me extremely nervous she is either knocked out or…”

“Cas don’t go there. She’s alive.” Dean says

“How close were you to finding this thing?”

“Well it’s a Djinn, the ones that create nightmares and feed off of the individual’s fears that we know for sure. But we don’t know if there is one or two of them, which is why we were waiting for you to get here, before we went in. Considering the small size of this town there isn’t a lot of abandoned ruins except for an old train station which has been vacant since 1883 due to a fire.” Sam says pulling up a couple pictures on his laptop

“If we are wrong though, we have no fucking clue where to go from there. We don’t have a lot to show this damn thing is there, it’s just the only logical place we could think of quickly. If this bastard is not there Y/n may not have enough time for us to research further.” Dean says

“I’ll do a quick survey of the area, see if there are any buildings you may have missed.” 

Y/N’s POV

“Dean, Sam where the hell did you guys go? Call me back would you?” 

Hanging up my cell I slide it into my back pocket. To pass the time I decide to make some lunch while I wait for my brothers to come back from wherever they decided to go…. Without telling me. I swear those two don’t always think things through before they act. They know I worry when they just leave without saying anything and then when they don’t answer their cell’s it adds to my uneasiness.  
Hearing the bunker door I abandon my sandwich I was making and rush to the front. Concerned something may have happened to my brothers. Coming around the corner I see they are physically fine.

“Why the hell didn’t you two tell me you were going somewhere. Then you didn’t answer your phones you had me worried!” I said walking over giving Sam a quick hug and then Dean. When neither of them return the gesture I frown, they always hug me back. Dean even admitted one time that he loved hugging me, because it always brought a smile to his face and it always comforted him because he knew I was safe for the moment. Sammy also said there was nothing better than getting a hug from his baby sister. Did I do something to piss them off?

“Guys, what’s wrong?” I ask searching both their faces for anything really.

“Why are you still here?” Dean asks bitterly bumping his shoulder into me as he walks past me throwing his bag down on the table.

“What do you mean? Am I forgetting I had something to do today?” I ask wracking my brain to remember if I had made plans of some sort. 

“Obviously we told you to get your shit and be gone by the time we came back.” Sam said also throwing his stuff down on the table hardly acknowledging me.

“What?” I ask my voice trembling lightly.

“What part of you, out, gone, we don’t want to see you, do you not understand?” Dean asks and I feel the tears start coming to my eyes.

“I’m confused what happened? Where do you guys even expect me to go?” I ask, desperately trying to keep it together. 

“Don’t make this any harder Y/n. We don’t need you! We are so much better off without you! You’re a shitty hunter, even Castiel can see that! We are just 100% fed up with having you around. Now last chance get your shit and leave!!!” Sam yells and all I can do is stand there in shock, my heart breaking with each venomous word. 

Now standing at the end of the table, Castiel just stands there watching everything. When I don’t move he walks towards me grabbing my arms and shaking me.

“Are you just going to stand here girl or are you going to pull your head out of your ass and do as you’re told?” He growls out and finally a tear falls down my face.

“Castiel…. Why? I-I Love You. I-I thought y-you l-loved me too.” My voice trembling like crazy and tears flowing steadily down my face now.   
Castiel started laughing, a laugh that I’ve never heard before…. Not the one that would make me smile, or warm my heart. No this laugh was blood chilling, numbing me all the way to my core. 

“Did you honestly think I could ever truly love you. Cause I never did. You were nothing but a simple, easy piece of ass. I played you, now I’m tired and ready for a new toy. An Angel loving a human now that, that is absurd and disgusting. That’s worse than caring for a lowly demon burning in hell or saying nephilim were acceptable.”

The last of my resolve breaks and I fall to my knees, I feel the life inside me just drain. My brother’s don’t want me, they hate me…. Castiel the one being I gave everything to, doesn’t want me, used me, and despises me.

“NO! Th-This is just an awful nightmare! The brothers I grew up with and love would never say such things to me…. And the Angel I fell in love with would never treat me this way, we fell in love and in that process discovered we were soulmates! I know my family better than this…. I’m just going to close my eyes and when I open them again everything will change, I will wake up and have my true family waiting on the other side.” 

I take a deep breath and shut my eyes squeezing them tight, slowing my breathing I count back from ten willing myself to wake-up from this dreadful illusion. The room quiets and as I reach one I almost feel like I’m in my own bed, snuggled closely to Castiel the one whom my heart and soul belong too. But when I open my eyes, nothing has changed…. Castiel stares smugly at me, Sam glaring like I’m the dirt under his shoes, and Dean couldn’t be more pissed that I was taking up his precious time. With this my soul, my heart, my life everything that I am shatters…. My will to continue on in life just leaves me. Without my family…. I am nothing.

“Dean, Sam If y/n won’t willing leave, maybe we need to teach her a lesson.” 

Back to Castiel, Dean, and Sam:

“You guys are right. The train station is the only option, there were some other abandoned areas but they were nothing but rubble on the ground.” Castiel says reappearing before Dean and Sam.

“Alright let’s get our asses in gear then.” Dean says handing Sam and Castiel knives

“Silver Blade, dipped in lambs blood, let’s go take out the son of bitches that took y/n.” Dean says throwing open the motel door and making his way to the impala, Sam and Cas right behind him. 

At the abandoned train station/ Castiel's POV:

“It will probably be best if we split up, there’s a lot of ground we have to cover.” Sam says getting out of the Impala and taking in their surroundings. 

“Alright send a text message if you guys find her.” Dean says as they enter the old train station. 

I nod in understanding, veering to the left portion of the building. Y/n, is here I just know it, I may not be able to pinpoint where she is, but I can feel her soul…. It’s faint…. I know exactly what your nightmares are, what you fear the most is losing your brothers and myself. Either we die in some gruesome way or even worse all of us rejecting you.. Pushing you away, telling you that you are not good enough…. That we hate you and can’t stand you in our lives. Whatever the hallucination these djinn have created in your head, I know if it’s realistic enough it will break you and destroy you quickly. I just pray that you are strong enough to hang on long enough for us to find you. 

As I round a corner, I sense another presence. Twisting around quickly I bury my blade deep in the chest of a young male djinn, The light swiftly leaving his body, I pull my blade out and shove the now lifeless body to the side. A deafening scream erupts throughout the building, the female djinn obviously feeling the life gone from her mate. Pulling out my phone out I send a text to Dean and Sam saying I killed one, but to be on the look out, the second one will be furious because I just killed her mate.

I start to put my phone away, but a text flashes across the screen from Sam. He found you. Immediately I fly to Sam’s location and sure enough there you are laying on the ground shackled to the wall. I rush over to you, kneeling down and pulling your limp body into my lap. Dean joining us shortly. I tuck a strand of your beautiful y/h/l, y/h/c hair behind your ear, leaning down and kissing your head. You’re going to be okay, my love you are going to be okay. 

“We need to get her out of here and fast. We don’t have the proper ingredients to mix up that Dream Tea shit.” Dean says

“We don’t have time, Y/n will not make it back to the motel if we wait.” I say placing my hand on your cheek.”

“Cas, we don’t have a choice that’s the only way we can help her… Unless we hunt down the other djinn.” Sam says

“You two work on doing that. Y/n once told me I always had her permission to enter her mind if ever a situation arose. I just hope that is still true right now.” I say 

Closing my eyes I slowly move my grace to envelope you and sure enough I feel myself being pulled into your body. When I open my eyes again, I find myself back at the bunker. Home, of course something like this had to happen in the one place you call home. Suddenly I hear your piercing scream travel through the bunker and I instantly move towards your crying. I find you in the dungeon, Dean, Sam and a version of myself taunting you. Saying the most hateful things to you. Your chin rests against your chest, your face stained from your tears and your body bloody and bruised from the things they’ve done to you. Using my grace I dissipate all three of them and rush to your side. Kneeling down and quickly undoing your binding’s. Slowly you look up, your amazing y/e/c eyes dull from the pain you’ve endured. Neither of us saying a word I finish with the last of your chains and I immediately pull you into my arms, holding you, your entire body is shaking in my embrace and I just hold you tighter. 

Again the evil taunting starts again, extremely loud. The illusions of Dean, Sam and myself reappearing. You sob and let out a scream to make it stop. I pull you up and make you look at me. 

“Y/n, look at me, feel me, and listen to me, only me! Don’t listen to them, please. Try and shut them out. They’re not real, this isn’t real! Y/n, honey I love you. You are the one who has taught me what love truly is. Happiness, Joy, Excitement, Sadness, Anger, Fear and so much more. But love that tops everything y/n. You are my best friend, my lover, my soulmate. You are what I fight for every single day, you are the reason I rebelled against heaven. Everything that has ever been significantly important in my life revolves around you. So please, please Y/n listen to me because I’m so afraid of losing you right now, you have to remember the djinn you were hunting. They got a hold of you, this is all an illusion created by their poison, you have to make the bad things you’re seeing, hearing disappear.”

I watch as you shut your eyes, laying your head against my chest. I wrap my arms around you holding you tightly and drape my wings over you, protecting you from seeing the evil. Suddenly it all goes silent and the three illusions of your family vanish. I let out a small sigh of relief and kiss the top of your head. Nothing is said between us, you cling tightly to me, and I rub soothing patterns across your back, rubbing your arms up and down to calm you.

“Are they gone?” you whisper and I nod my head.

“Yes my love, they are gone. You did it. But now I need you to find the strength to wake up.” 

“Just don’t leave yet… please?”

“I’m not going anywhere until you are ready. I promise.” I say resting my head on top of yours

After a few more minutes of us just sitting there, you finally pull away looking into my eyes. I grab both your hands and give them a gentle squeeze. Leaning in I place a kiss to your forehead, and you let out a small breath, relaxing your body even more. You pull away and nod your head.

“I’m ready.” you say

I withdraw my wings from around us and you slowly stand up, I following closely behind you. I pull you into my embrace one more time before letting go and stepping back.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” I say 

“You better be there.” You say with a small laugh and I grin

“I promise.” 

I return to the real world, my body taking it’s place where it was before with you pulled into my lap. I look up to find Dean and Sam sitting next to us.

“Cas, did you get to her?” Dean asks sitting up and grabbing his baby sister’s hand, Sam moves to the opposite side of you and does the same.

“Yes, She will be back with us in just a moment.”

“It was exactly like her nightmares, wasn’t it?” Sam asks his eyes never leaving your face.

“Yes, except it was the version where we weren’t dead.” I say combing my fingers through your hair and after another minute, beautiful y/e/c eyes open and take in your surroundings. A small breath released from both your brothers.

You look up at me, before resting your gaze on each of your brothers. Who in turn watch and wait for you to say something. After a few minutes a smile graces your face.

“Please tell me you at least killed those two bastards!” You say with a small laugh, which in turn makes all of us smile.

“You bet we did. No one fucks with the baby Winchester and get’s away with it.” Dean says and we all laugh. 

You slowly start to sit up and I help you get to your feet you hug both of your brothers, neither wanting to let go. I notice your ankle is still cuffed, reaching down I break off the shackle binding you to the wall and throw it across the room. Making you giggle, I turn back and look at you raising an eyebrow, you just shake your head and wrap your arms around my waist. I pull you in close and watch as Dean and Sam leave the room giving us a moment together.

“I thought I was going to lose you.” I whisper, you pull back slightly to look at me

“It was truly awful. I kept trying to convince myself it wasn’t real, but each thing they said just got worse.”

“I know love and I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” I say leaning my head against yours, lightly nuzzling your nose with mine.

“I’m glad it was you who came to me…. Had it been one of my brothers… I’m not certain they would have been able to pull me out, even though I love them so much. But how did you get in my head?” 

“You once told me that I always had your permission to enter your head if I ever needed to and I just hoped and trusted this would still be true.” 

“And it always will be true.” you say and I lean down capturing your lips with mine.

You move your hands up, wrapping them around my neck, pulling lightly at my hair. My hands fall your hips and I pull you closer to me, once again wrapping my wing around you. You smile into the kiss, as my feathers brush against your skin. I break the kiss so you can breath, placing another soft kiss to your head.

“I love you Y/n.” 

“I love you too Castiel.” You say and I hum slightly always enjoying the sound of my name falling from your lips.

“Y/n…. Can I ask you something?”

“What’s on your mind Cas?” You ask, y/e/c eyes searching my blue ones.

“Will you seal our bond with me? Will you let me make you mine forever?”

“I’m already yours forever Castiel, but yes I would love to seal our bond with you!” You say eyes slightly watering a single tear running down your face. I wipe it away with my thumb and kiss you softly.

“Sealing our bond, is similar to you asking me to marry you correct?” You ask and I nod my head.

“Sort of it’s kind of more personal. It will only be you and I, you will receive a little bit of my grace and in turn a part of your soul will enter me Permanently linking or sealing our bond as soulmates. But if you’d like, After we seal our bond we could plan a wedding. I would also very much like to experience marrying you.” I say and your whole face lights up.

“I would absolutely love that! But can we maybe plan a day to seal our bond… I’d really would prefer not to do it when I’m filthy and have memories of today being a bad day.” you say and I let out a small laugh as you look down at your dirt covered clothes.  
“How about a week from today. That way you’ve had time to shower and unwind. Plus that will be the three year mark from the first day I met you. And just a few days short of our two year anniversary” I say, your smile making your eyes shine brighter.

“You mean when you came waltzing into that old barn Dean, Bobby, and I were in making the lights explode. I think I remember clearly Dean stabbed you, Bobby tried to attack you, you just put him to sleep. I just put my hands up and took a step back, I could see your wings and there was no way in hell I was going to try and fight an angel.” You say laughing remembering the day.

“Isn’t that also the same day you stepped in a hole and twisted your ankle?” I ask and you give me a playful glare.

“Yes but you healed me.”

“Hmm indeed I did and that was the first moment I realized I don’t like seeing you hurt. You had stolen my heart from the minute I met you.” 

“And I loved how gentle and caring you were making sure I was alright.”

“See it will be a perfect day for us to become one.”

“I couldn’t agree more Angel.”


End file.
